


Moonlight

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [105]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Absolute fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Jack grins at the giggles that escape his daughter as she lies curled against his side.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Look Up At The Sky Day’ (14 April), and the holiday is “to encourage people to take a little time to slow down and appreciate the little things in life”. Set post-series.

“Cotton candy?”

“Nope!”

“Marshmallows?”

“No!”

“Ah, I’ve got it. Cheese!”

_“Nooo!”_

Jack grins at the giggles that escape his daughter as she lies curled against his side and they study the night sky together.

“Okay then my little genius,” he says. “What is the moon’s surface made of?”

“Volcanoes, impact craters and lava flows.”

“ _Gah!_ You’ve been listening to mommy’s technobabble again,” he mockingly scolds, before reaching out and tickling the little girl’s sides.

Another bout of laughter ensues and Jack’s grin only widens.

_This._ This is what made the fight against the Goa’uld worth it, because even through the pain and sacrifice and loss, he’s still received his happy ever after.

“I love you, daddy.”

“I love you too, munchkin.”


End file.
